


Lotte World and Cherry Blossoms

by crescentbin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Anyway this story is gay cute ahnwoong, Cherry Blossoms, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Hyungseob: let's go on a date!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was subbing it and thought of this, It's based off that one episode of You're My WoongMyong, M/M, Then gets super flustered, being hella cute and whipped, date, they're so gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbin/pseuds/crescentbin
Summary: Ahnwoong are cute.





	Lotte World and Cherry Blossoms

Euiwoong was excited. He had heard whispers between the managers about an amusement park. Hyungseob hyung had feigned any knowledge but he was like that, who knew how much he actually knew since Euiwoong caught him talking to the PD after he had finished packing the lunches.

 

The lunches. He had packed lunches for the two of them to eat together. It was on his little time capsule bucketlist from the first episode, 2 months ago. He was glad he had written that down. Hopefully his hyung would like it. Even with the cooking Vlives, he wasn't quite the best cook ever. 

 

This show was great. For 2 months the company let them go on trips or have some fun between themselves. Euiwoong was going to miss it when it ended. 

 

In almost no time, it was time for them to get going. On the whole way there, he pestered everyone to tell him where they were going, but not even Hyungseob hyung would spill the information. When they got there, however, Euiwoong knew exactly where they had come. He hadn't been here in forever.

 

Lotte World. 

 

They film, going on rides, eating churros, playing games which his Hyung loses and buys him ice cream. This was easily one of the best shows he had filmed, especially this episode. He wondered how they knew he wanted to go to an amusement park.

 

It's time for lunch, and Euiwoong is nervous as he surprised Hyungseob hyung by pulling out several containers of food. He has a questioning look on his face and asks the younger what this is. 

 

Thankfully, the older enjoys the food he had made and he's thankful. He actually didn't do too bad of a job anyway. At any rate, he cooked much better than Hyungseob hyung with his awfully failed meringue did.

 

He also finds out why they were at Lotte World. Hyungseob was the one to plan all this. It was part of his bucketlist. Reading everything the older had written for him, he felt a bit sorry about the things he really just had written as jokes. The older understands anyway. He's an incredible hyung, really, and he feels bad for not saying it enough. 

 

They go on more rides before it's now dark and they get back on the car, driving somewhere which again is unknown to him.

 

The car parks at a parking lot. When they get out, there's a lot of flowers. Cherry blossoms.

 

The two of them together took pictures and said some goodbyes to the show. He really was sad to see it end. The PD and everyone else decided to give them some time, without the cameras and they all leave. A couple of their managers are there but they don't keep too close, since nobody's bothering them anyway.

 

Hyungseob leads him to a bench away from the crowds, under a big cherry blossom tree, facing the lake in the middle.

 

"Thanks for planning this hyung." Euiwoong says quietly, looking straight ahead, swinging his legs back and forth.

 

"I hope you liked it." Hyungseob doesn't turn to look at Euiwoong either. Both of them stare off into the dark lake and the cherry blossoms on the other side of the lake.

 

"I did, don't worry." Euiwoong reassures softly. The older nods. They sit in silence for a couple moments, taking in the freedom and nature. Something they couldn't get much with their demanding jobs. "This place is nice. The flowers are so pretty." Euiwoong says abruptly.

 

"The flowers?" Hyungseob repeats. Euiwoong nods. "The flowers are nowhere near as pretty as you are." Hyungseob mutters so quietly Euiwoong barely catches it among the rustling of the branches. He still blushes.

 

"Hyung?" Euiwoong looks at Hyungseob. He finds the older looking at him back with expectant eyes. Something makes him sit closer to his hyung and lean closer to him. The older pulls him closer. Then their lips meet. 

 

Euiwoong's not sure what he's doing. But Hyungseob hyung's lips are soft and his caress and presence is comforting and he can just feel himself melting into his arms. He doesn't want to stop. Seemingly, neither does the older and their lips stay locked in a soft, innocent kiss.

 

A while later, their lips part and they look at each other. Euiwoong only now notices how fast his heart has been beating and how hot his cheeks were. His hyung smiles softly.

 

"You're pretty." He repeats himself. Euiwoong finds himself blushing again.

 

Euiwoong isn't sure what to say so he kisses Hyungseob again. This time, he notices how the his arms wrapped around him protectively. Hyungseob hyung was an adult now, and only now could Euiwoong really notice. Even when their lips part, he stays in his hyung's arms, pulled up tight against him. He likes his pink hoodie, but Hyungseob does a better job than it does.

 

Hyungseob smells nice. He can't describe it any better than he just smells like Hyungseob. And it sounds right to him. It's his hyung. His Seobbie hyung. And he's warm and cozy and smells good. 

 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" The older asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

 

"Okay." Euiwoong answers. He's never thought about this. But if it means more days and more nights when he can be in Seobbie hyung's arms like this and kiss him, it would make him as happy as he's ever been. 

 

Hyungseob angles Euiwoong's head back up towards him and gives him another soft, long kiss. He could live like this forever, stay in comfort in the form of his hyung.

 

"Woongie?" Euiwoong looks up at the older. "I love you." he says softly again.

 

"Me too." Euiwoong whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> So episode 4 of You're My WoongMyong was really gay and cute and it inspired me to write this. If you haven't watched it yet, here's the link, it's good content and I subbed the English myself so I sure do hope it's correct.  
> http://www.vlive.tv/video/70015?channelCode=DEB40F  
> Also this sucks I'm sorry


End file.
